Parallel Video Games
by Simdork the author
Summary: Super Smash Bros/Sonic cross: The good guys have been thrown into a parallel universe where good and bad sides have switched! On top of all this, the real bad guys are taking over the world while the good guys are gone! My first Fan Fic! r+r
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything cool or from pokemon in this fan fiction. "Parallel Video Games"  
  
List of Characters:  
  
Mario Luigi Link  
  
Kirby  
  
Samus Pikachu Sonic Zelda Gannondorf Bowser Mewtwo Dr. Eggman All characters in parallel form  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Link, Pikachu, Zelda, Kirby, and Samus are all hanging out in the bleachers after a "Super Smash Brothers" tournament.  
  
Link: That was some fight.  
  
Mario(add your own "-a"s for the Mario Bros): And, of course, I won!  
  
Mario makes a huge grin while taunting.  
  
Samus: Shut up!  
  
Samus shoots Mario with the power-up blaster and he goes flying.  
  
Everyone except Mario: YOOHOO!  
  
Mario: YAHHH! I still won though. YAHHH!  
  
Sonic walks up carrying a bunch of food.  
  
Sonic: Sigh. Here's your order.  
  
Everybody but Sonic makes a grab for the food and starts eating.  
  
Zelda: Don't be blue Sonic. You'll get to be in a smash tournament some day.  
  
Zelda then crams her head in a bucket of popcorn and starts eating.  
  
Sonic: Sigh. I guess.  
  
Kirby starts sucking in everybody's food. Luigi delivers a quick kick to Kirby's head to make him stop sucking.  
  
Everybody but Kirby: Kirby!  
  
Kirby looks guiltily at the floor.  
  
Kirby: I. I was hungry..  
  
Zelda: That's okay..  
  
Luigi: Hey, where did Pikachu go?  
  
Kirby spits up Pikachu.  
  
Everybody but Kirby and Pikachu: EWWW!!!!  
  
Samus hurls in her helmet.  
  
Pikachu (In this story, it can talk.): THAT WAS NUTS!  
  
Samus takes off her helmet and starts cleaning it with a futuristic tool from her suit.  
  
Everybody but Samus: You're a woman!?!?  
  
Samus: Duh!  
  
Mario walks up with an atomic-wedgie and many cuts and bruises.  
  
Mario: I landed on Bowser and Gannondorf. YOU'RE A WOMAN!  
  
Samus: YES I AM!  
  
Samus crammed her helmet back on. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, readers, about writing Pikachu twice at the beginning of chapter 1. Also, for how weird the list of characters came out. It got screwed up. I'm sorry if you like Mario, I read too many fan fictions where he's a jerk so he's still a jerk. Thank you for reading. Chapter 2  
  
At Dr.Eggman's hidden base, Dr.Eggman is sitting in the dark looking at a TV screen showing the view of multiple hidden cameras.  
  
Camera 1:  
  
Gannondorf and Bowser are sitting on some bleachers at the "Super Smash Dome".  
  
Gannondorf: Ha! That Mario is weaker than I thought! To think he beat you all those times!  
  
Bowser: Hey! Are you trying to insult me?  
  
Mewtwo teleports on the screen. Hovering next to him is a huge pile of food.  
  
Mewtwo (Psychic message): Of course he is you stupid turtle. I brought the snacks.  
  
Mewtwo takes a seat, passes out the food.  
  
Gannondorf and Bowser: Sweet!  
  
Back at the base:  
  
Eggman: Hmmm. Maybe they can help me defeat those goodie-goodies! Computer! Transport them here.  
  
Computer: Yes master Eggman.  
  
Eggman: Good.  
  
Camera 2:  
  
Our heroes and Pikachu are hanging out on some bleachers opposite of the bad guys.  
  
Sonic: Well, I guess I should leave.  
  
Zelda: No, stay and hang out with us.  
  
Mario whispering to Zelda: Why did you have to invite the Sega loser. Zelda quickly smacks Mario upside the head rendering him unconscious.  
  
Sonic: Thanks.  
  
Sonic takes a seat. They continue to talk.  
  
Back at Eggman's Base:  
  
Eggman: I hate those stupid not-jerks!  
  
Computer: Gannondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo have arrived master Eggman.  
  
Eggman: Good. Take me to the conference room.  
  
Eggman's chair slowly sank into the floor. It led into a room that looked like it could be the conference room of any company, albeit one with a humanoid cat, mutant turtle, and a guy with the skin condition and a big nose being held at gunpoint by super advanced machines. Bowser tired to get up from his chair to strangle Eggman only to be shot by a warning blast from one of the robots. Gannondorf spoke first.  
  
Gannondorf: Who are you and why did you kidnap us!?  
  
Mewtwo: Yes, I would also like to know what's going on.  
  
Eggman: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr.Eggman. I have summoned you here because we all share a common bond. We all goodie-goodies like Mario (Bowser flinched), Link (Gannondorf slammed his fist on the table.), and Pikachu (Mewtwo caused a minor earthquake). I, for one, can't stand that Sonic.  
  
Eggman forced out the word Sonic as if he was plagued by some deep-rooted phobia. It would be sad if he wasn't so evil.  
  
Mewtwo: And what do propose we do?  
  
Eggman: With my genius, your psychic powers, Gannondorf's magic, and Bowser's brute strength we can make a plan to defeat those losers. All agree to resolve our differences and join forces? Gannondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo: Yea! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bless all of you who are still reading my story. In case of any typos in the 2nd chapter, I'm deeply sorry. After all, it is my first fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kirby: We've been sitting here for HOURS. When is Zelda going to let us in?  
  
Mario, Luigi, Samus, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and Sonic are all waiting outside Zelda's castle waiting to be let in. They planned to hang around in the castle, but Zelda wasn't there.  
  
Samus: Actually, we've only been here 32.7 minutes.  
  
Mario: Maybe she forgot and went to Peach's castle.  
  
Link: The only reason you say that is you want to go see Peach.  
  
Sonic: He may be right. Let's at least take a look.  
  
Mario: That's right Sonic. Maybe you're not such a stupid Sega loser dork after all.  
  
Luigi quickly slaps Mario upside the head.  
  
Luigi: What my simple brother is trying to say is you're all right.  
  
Later at Peach's castle:  
  
Kirby: We've been here for HOURS.  
  
Samus: Will you quit saying that! Anyway, it's only been 23 minutes.  
  
Luigi: Hmmmm. First Zelda disappears, and then Peach. Either there is a mall opening within 700 miles or we're about to go on an adventure! Yea!  
  
Everybody but Luigi: Awww man.  
  
Just then, a dark parakoopa flew in and handed a letters to Mario, Link, Sonic, and Pikachu, then flies away.  
  
Letter to Mario:  
  
Dear Mario,  
  
I have kidnapped Princess Toadstool. If you want her back, go to Mt. Mushroom in two days at midnight. Loathe, Bowser  
  
Everyone: Gasp!  
  
Letter to Link:  
  
Dear Link,  
  
I have kidnapped Princess Zelda. If you want her back, go to Mt. Mushroom in two days at midnight.  
  
Loathe, Gannondorf  
  
Everyone: Gasp!  
  
Letter to Sonic:  
  
Dear Sonic,  
  
I have kidnapped Amy. If you want her back, go to Mt. Mushroom in two days at midnight.  
  
Loathe, Dr.Eggman  
  
Everyone: Gasp!  
  
Letter to Pikachu:  
  
Dear Pikachu,  
  
I have kidnapped Ash. If you want him back, go to Mt. Mushroom in two days at midnight.  
  
Loathe, Mewtwo  
  
Everyone: So?  
  
Everybody but Pikachu: We must go to Mt. Mushroom!  
  
Pikachu: But we don't need to rescue dork-boy, right?  
  
Mario: Who? Ash? Nah, we'll let Mewtwo keep him.  
  
Pikachu: All right!  
  
Two days later on top of Mt. Mushroom:  
  
Mario, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, Sonic, Samus, and Kirby are all waiting to beat up Bowser, Gannondorf, and Eggman (But not Mewtwo, since he really actually did Pikachu a favor.). All of a sudden, a purple fog surrounds our heroes. The instant they breathe in the fog, they fall into a coma. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I haven't seen chapter 3 on Fanfiction.net yet so I'm sorry if there is any typos. Thank you for reading!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eggman, Gannondorf, Mewtwo, and Bowser are on the ARK 2 (a space station from Sonic.) watching a monitor showing Mario, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, Sonic, Samus, Zelda, and Kirby asleep in some room on the ARK 2 (I know Zelda wasn't gassed at the end of chapter 3, but she posed as much threat as the other good guys unlike Peach and Ash who are push-overs.  
  
Eggman: And now our plan takes action! Mewtwo, Gannondorf, focus your magic and psychic powers to this hyper chaos emerald.  
  
The jewel went from a magic emerald color to an evil purple.  
  
Eggman: Perfect. All I have to do is put this in the power slot and activate the machine.  
  
Bowser: What do I do?  
  
Eggman: Bowser. Bowser. you will lead our armies after we know the good guys are gone.  
  
Bowser: Okay, just hurry. I got to pee!  
  
Gannondorf: That's Bowser for you. Ha ha ha!  
  
Eggman slid the jewel into the slot.  
  
Eggman: Computer, activate the dimension portal.  
  
Computer: Yes, master Eggman.  
  
One wall of the room with the good guys in it started to glow purple. Growing brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the purple wall started sucking everything in the room into itself until all the heroes were gone.  
  
Eggman: Portal off!  
  
The purple light faded until it was gone.  
  
Eggman: Bowser, prepare to launch our troops!  
  
Bowser: Finally! The world is mine! Umm. I mean ours. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! I never thought I'd get to Chapter 5! Thanks for reading, please review! Sorry for typos. If you think I should go from script writing to regular, just review and say so. Chapter 5  
  
Link, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Sonic, Samus, Kirby, and Zelda are still knocked out in the room on the ARK 2. Link awakens only to see the wall turn purple and begin to suck. He tries to move, but the gas still affects most of his muscles. He decided he should try to speak. Help would probably be the best thing to see.  
  
Link: Melp.  
  
It was hardly understandable even by drunken standards. Link started to study his surroundings a bit more. He saw the rest of the heroes still knocked out, or at least unable to move. As soon as he made sure everybody was there, the wall in front of him began to glow purple. Link remembered it was the same color as Gannondorf and Mewtwo's powers. By now he was grasping what was happening pretty well. Bowser, Gannondorf, Mewtwo, and Dr. Eggman were working together. So far they managed to capture the heroes, execute a plan to dispose of them, and probably already taking over earth. Well that's just great, thought Link. Just then the wall began to suck like Kirby earlier. All the heroes were easily sucked up like rag dolls. To explain what Link saw in the dimension rip would only rip-off so many movies with wormholes. Every so often he could catch a glimpse of another dimension through the purple vacuum. So far he had seen dairy world, fairy world, hairy world, and scary world. He you the wonders wouldn't cease unless they were spat out into some other dimension or they passed boring world. Unfortunately, our heroes rammed into each other along the way as if Dr.Eggman intentionally were controlling the high-speed winds. Link new somebody must have broken something, probably on something that was just broken by the same impact. Finally, they landed with a terrible impact. After laying in an amazingly uncomfortable position that landing at 55 mph can put you in for a while, Link began to gain feeling to his body. Instantly, he wished he hadn't. The pain was amazing seeing how they were all almost superheroes. They seemed to at Mt. Mushroom, but it seemed different in a way. Pikachu spoke first.  
  
Pikachu: THAT WAS NUTS!  
  
Samus: I managed to get a sample of the gas that knocked us out. It's made of Mewtwo's psychic and Gannondorf's magic powers, not to mention a solution of Dr.Eggman's using mostly arsenic and fibers from Bowser's gym bag.  
  
Mario: Great, I just inhaled Bowser sweat!  
  
Luigi to Samus: What I don't get is, your suit can tell of whose gym bag that random fibers can from, but it can't block out gas!  
  
Samus: The gas's atoms were small enough to squeeze through the atoms of my suit. The gas doesn't need to be breathed, just touched.  
  
Mario: Sure, and winged mushrooms are going to fly out of my butt and run into Pikachu's head and bounce out into the night sky.  
  
Just then the exact thing happened.  
  
Mario: Okay, that was weird.  
  
He talked in a reasonably low-pitched voice for someone who just crapped out a flock of winged mushrooms.  
  
Link: I woke up before the rest of you. Something happened. When I woke up, we were in some metal room; it looked like an Eggman production. I could barley fell anything. All of a sudden one of the walls started to glow purple. That's when the wall started to suck like a huge vacuum. It was like a wormhole from the movies, but it was that Mewtwo/Gannondorf purple. Then we got spat out here.  
  
Samus: Well, if that story is true, we're probably in another dimension, though there are a few things wrong with that. First, I doubt even Eggman has dimension-ripping technology. Second, the chances of being thrown into a dimension this much like our own are less than winning every lottery for 50 years. And finally, who would really believe that. Of course, my sensors are going wacky, but after I put that emotion chip I bought from Igiulaw in the fan fiction "Luigi's TENT" into my suit, all it says if I'm lost is "Your not in Kansas anymore!"  
  
Mario: So, if we are in an alternate universe, what's the difference between ours and it?  
  
Don't you hate when a story has a.  
  
CLIFF HANGER! 


	6. Chapter 6

Advertisements:  
  
SpacePirate Khan, a very talented author, is definitely recommended. Khan's work includes "Monster Rancher Advanced!", "Live it and Win it", and "Megaman Chronicles". But that's not all! All together Khan's written 13 stories, but definitely isn't unlucky as an author.  
  
Well, that's it for the cheesy advertisements! But, now for the author's notes!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. It wasn't even good one. Not that there is any good cliffhangers. I did it because it was pretty late when I started to write the chapter, but I couldn't stop writing. So it got really late, I had just past the only good stop for a bit, so I just cheated my responsibilities as a good author and made a cliffhanger. So, do you forgive me? Also, in chapter 5, I really don't think help would be the best thing to see. Maybe say would be better. Sorry for the typo. Yes, Link was supposed to say melp, I got it from a super good book. Try to guess the book and send answers via review. Sorry about chapter 6 taking so long, I keep being either busy or getting writer's block. Sucks, huh?  
  
Finally! It's time for the story.  
  
Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu, and Sonic have just recently landed in an alternate universe and are trying to figure out what's the difference between that universe and theirs.  
  
Mario: Maybe there's no difference except the bad guys are weaker!  
  
Link: Have we EVER gone on an adventure THAT stupid?  
  
Mario: Well Pikachu has. Those were some STUPID games!  
  
Pikachu: He's got you there!  
  
Samus: Why don't we just find out for ourselves? Judging by how identical Mt. Mushroom is to the regular Mt. Mushroom, this universe MUST have about the same geography.  
  
Everybody except Samus: Sure.  
  
Zelda: Let's go see Toad Town. That'll give us a better idea of what's different.  
  
Everybody but Zelda: Whatever.  
  
They kept on walking until the finally reached the city entrance and a guard.  
  
Guard: Holy crap! The Unpleasant 8! All is lost!  
  
Luigi: What do you mean? It's just us.  
  
Mario: Over-reactor.  
  
Guard: Well, you people are the most feared villains in the universe. Our only protection is the Noble 3, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Dr.Eggman. You see, you're the bad guys and they're the good guys.  
  
Link: That was oddly informative.  
  
Mario, over come by the experience, began to act like a jerk a scare the guard.  
  
Mario: We're here to eat all the Toads!  
  
Guard: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Mario: YEEEEEEES!  
  
Zelda: Stop being a jerk Mario.  
  
Zelda kicks Mario's shin (A/N: either one, I don't care).  
  
Mario: %^%^$$^*$^^$^$**&%^%*&%&*%^!!!!!!  
  
Guard: AHHH!  
  
Luigi: Chill out!  
  
Guard: Ahhh!  
  
Luigi: A little more.  
  
Guard: Ahhh.  
  
Luigi: Just a bit more.  
  
Guard: ahhh.  
  
Luigi slowly: Okay, we are NOT evil. We're from another dimension. Where we're from, we are good and Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Dr.Eggman are evil.  
  
Guard in a hypnotic trance: Yes. You may go on.  
  
Just then, Parallel Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Dr.Eggman teleported on to the scene.  
  
Dr.Eggman: We knew we'd find you evildoers here terrorizing the guard!  
  
Mario trying to mimic Luigi: Kay, we NOT evil. We from 'nother dimension- thingy. Where we from, we good, you ba-  
  
Parallel Ganondorf punched Mario in the face.  
  
P. Ganondorf: That was REALLY annoying.  
  
Mario: *^$#*#%@%&&%$*^$^$#$#&%$#$&*$**#&#&#*^^@!!!!  
  
P. Mewtwo: Prove your goodness.  
  
Mario and Luigi whipped out a star, Kirby whipped out a crystal shard (A/N: Or what ever he collects), Samus whips out (A/N: I'm not sure what she collects AT ALL) a mounted Metroid head, Link and Zelda whip out their Triforce pieces, Sonic whips out a couple of rings, and Pikachu whips out an ID membership of being Dork-Boy's pokemon.  
  
All the parallel characters (including the Toad Guard): GASP!  
  
Mario: I WAS TRYIN' TO TELL YOU-  
  
P. Ganondorf punches while Zelda kicks Mario.  
  
Everybody but P. Ganondorf and Zelda: THANK YOU!  
  
P. Ganondorf and Zelda: Your welcome!  
  
Everybody notices they're copying each other. P. Ganondorf and Zelda blush.  
  
P. Dr.Eggman: (clears his throat) well, first thing's first. We should tell you about this world. As you know, the good and bad guys are switched, but there's more to the story. Because there's more evil than good, sometimes the bad guys, you, win. We need your help to, uh, beat you up.  
  
Even P. Dr.Eggman had to at least say "uh" about the whole two of each of our good guys.  
  
P. Dr.Eggman: Then, we'll figure out how to send you people back. Just in case, we might come to beat, uh, ourselves up.  
  
Mario: That makes my head hurt.  
  
Samus and P. Dr.Eggman slapped their heads.  
  
Samus and P. Dr.Eggman: Idiot.  
  
Samus and P. Eggman notice that the reacted and moved (anatomy permitting) the same way since they're both as smart and blushed.  
  
Link: First things first, where's the parallel us?  
  
Just then, a bright purple light flashed out of nowhere leaving the P. versions of our original heroes.  
  
P. Samus: We're right here.  
  
THE END . . . for now!  
  
A/N: So, once again, I'm sorry for the long @$$ cliffhanger. Also, vote: Zelda + Parallel Ganondorf Yes or No Samus + Parallel Dr.Eggman Yes or No (Insert who you want here) + Parallel Bowser Yes or No Please review with your votes. 


End file.
